Delusions
by TheGirlWhoCried-I'mAWriter
Summary: 23 year old Georgia gets dragged back into hunting after 8 years of 'trying' to be normal. Now side by side by side... by side, with the Winchester brothers and a certain uncultured angel, can she help stop Lilith from bringing on the Apocalypse all the while dealing with finding out who she truly is. Rated M because I'm paranoid. Set in Series 4


**Hiya Carrie here. So Georgia's back for the new version of Reality's Delusions (Now just Delusions) and I must say I like it better myself. I will try and update as regularly as possible. Reviews are always appreciated. So... Geronimo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, if I did I would most likely _sleep naked on silk sheets rolling in money_. **

* * *

This is the story about a girl. I'm not going to go on and talk about what makes this girl special. Because every girl is special. Let's get this started. Her name was Georgia. No surname given, although you wouldn't need it. She was certainly someone you couldn't forget once you met her. She had wild black hair, that tended to defy whatever she wished to do with it. Her skin was pale but dotted with freckles giving the impression that she actually goes outside. Her eyes, well they were neither here nor there when it came to colour. A strange mix of greens and browns that looked hazel from a distance. She wasn't thin. Although she also wasn't fat. She was comfortably in between. She was a self-professed nerd, spending her time playing video games and looking up useless trivia. Like; That a common housefly hums middle octave key of F.

No one, including those she was closest to, knew about her past, and that's the way she wanted it. All they know was that she turned up at 15, and lived with this absent aunty that no one has ever met or even seen. She like all the best people, was a little odd. She got into a fair few fights and certainly had quite the temper. But as the saying goes, the people that mind don't matter and the people that matter don't give a shit. Or something along those lines. So let's get down to the story. It starts, well not exactly starts more, continues. But let's go with starts. So it all starts on an average day in September some time, or perhaps it was October? I don't know, it all happened years ago. It's hard to keep track. It was 2008. I know that much. Let's get down to business ay?

She rolls out of bed, her body hitting heavily against her hard floor. "Son of a bitch" she mumbles into wood, as if she were telling it off. She pushes herself up and stumbles down the stairs of her reasonable sized house, almost crashing into the walls on her way to the kitchen. She groans to the frizzy haired girl standing in the kitchen. Her name was Tami. She was one of the nicest people you could ever hope to meet. Georgia shuffles into the kitchen, furiously rubbing the sleep (or lack of) from her eyes. They had developed an unspoken code, and Tami knew exactly what her groan meant, flicking on the kettle and gathering the various things to make tea.

"Could you go check if anyone else wants any?" Tami says sweetly, causing Georgia to turn and walk back out. The house was perfectly laid out. With all 6 bedrooms, well all 6 rooms they use as bedrooms upstairs. It used to be an old run down small block of flats, making it the perfect housing share. The stair case, was positioned at the centre of the house, making someone with a loud enough voice, to be easily heard by everyone in the house.

" Ladies, teas on offer, kettle's on come and get it" she yells and is met with the sound of three bedroom doors opening and closing and the jumble of eager footsteps as they all rush to get their morning fix. Everyone rushes over to the counter, picking up their favourite mugs and downing the first few glorious sips. Ella, Natalie and Taylor Jane (Who they called, and shall hence forth be referred to as Tj) sat around indulging in the warm goodness.

"Where's Phebe?" Georgia says through a yawn. Despite the fact that she was accustomed to very little sleep, it did seem to have some effect on her. She would be as tired as physically possible without falling down, but it all seemed to die away when she attempted to sleep. But we'll get to that later.

"Upstairs, it was a big night. For her anyway" Tj replies, a smile gracing her young face, deepening her already prominent dimples. Georgia takes a big gulp of her still searing hot tea, and races up the stairs taking them two at a time. As she makes her way across to the door that led to Phebe's room, she somehow manages to kick her toe, on a piece of furniture that is literally nowhere near her.

"Son of a bitch!" she exclaims, holding her foot in her hands, while hopping around on the other. She stops her whining when the toilet door swings open. _Last count, everyone was downstairs, except Phebe_ _Who is clanging around in her room, and myself. And I am about 99.9% sure, I'm not in the toilet_ She barely has the chance to think to herself, before being startled back to reality. What she saw, was a very attractive male. She becomes aware that she's staring, like a rabbit trapped in the blinding headlights of attractiveness. _Say something funny. _She silently tells herself, trying to make a good first impression _Say something cute. _ She demands herself, still no words _Say something!_ "What the fuck" she says, _Seriously Georgia? Are you a moron?- _ He stared back at her, blue eyes looking her up and down in a way that would make most girls smile, but instead makes Georgia shudder. A strange groaning noise startles her again, making her turn to see Phebe emerging from her bedroom. _Tj wasn't kidding about it being a rough night, jeez. _"What is that?" Georgia asks pointing to the half-naked tall blonde man standing frozen in the bathroom doorway. "That is Joey, he's a friend of mine. He needed a place to crash after the party last night, I thought it best not to wake you and ask" Phebe replies, trying her best to look innocent. She was tall, and very pretty. With tan skin and sandy brown hair, that fell almost perfectly straight.

"Wake me? You know I hardly sleep right. I was playing x-box until 4, so I don't actually know how you got past me…" She says, trailing off into her own mind, "The point, is. That.. Oh, yeah. You don't need to ask my permission." and with that she rubs her hand over Phebe's neatly brushed and completely in place hair, messing it up, before running down the stairs with a shout of "Breakfast is a thing! Your boyfriend can come too." She takes her place at the table, legs crossed on the chair like a five year old, bits of hair, pointed at science fiction angles, all the while chewing on a deliciously crunchy bit of bacon. It was extremely rare that they were all home, or up to have breakfast together, so today. Knowing that their college schedules wouldn't clash, they had planned a feast: Bacon, eggs, toast, sausages, different boxes of cereal, pancakes and waffles and many more wonderful goodies.

"So what did you guys do while we were at the party?" Tj asks, the rest of them, drinking from a glass of orange juice . Everyone replies in their own little way

"We made cookies" Ella says, pointing to Tami and then back to herself, a grin plastered onto her face. Natalie sits silent a moment, picking at her pancake tower, her ginger hair falling over her shoulders enough to shield her face.

"I went to bed early with a book" she mutters, while trying to pick up a blueberry on her fork.

"I played x-box" Georgia says, her mouth full of bacon. She snatches a fruit loop from Ella's bowl with lightning speed, and tosses it on top of Tj's waffles, landing it straight in the pool of syrup. Tj in response, picks up the rogue coloured ring, with a spoon, and flings it in what she hopes is the direction of Georgia, instead it lands in Natalie's cup of tea. As with all, reasonable responsible households full of young women in their early 20's they handled this situation with tact and charm. Basically what I'm saying is a food fight ensued.

Just then Phebe and the male company who was earlier identified as "Joey" enter the scene, a strip of bacon practically slapping "Joey" in the face. Georgia chuckles as everyone else falls silent. "Sorry" she says trying to stifle the laughter. They join them at the table, Phebe throwing Georgia piercing glances, that she combated with silly face after silly face. Very little conversation is made, except between Phebe and Joey, who would occasionally whisper to each other, in between giggles. The rest of them, continue to sit quietly. They were all. To put it nicely. Socially awkward little shits. Everyone is fully dressed as was expected of them at 10am, everyone, that is. But Georgia, who is still in her pyjamas which consist of a large t-shirt and a pair of men's boxer briefs.

Georgia clutches her knife in her hand, wanting to stab "Joey" with it if he slurps again, or continues chewing with his mouth open. She silently begs Tami to let her leave and save the bloodshed and with a nod of her head she allows it. Bounding up the stairs and to the bathroom, already striping on the way there, Georgia was so desperate for a shower. She turns the water on to a pressure she likes- almost hard enough to feel like hail- and fixes the temperature to just mildly scalding. She steps under the water stream allowing it to pin her hair to her face and neck. Suddenly disaster strikes, the water turns ice cold. "Gahh" Georgia shouts, smacking her hand into the tiled wall. She hated cold showers, but she would have to put up with it, she still had shampoo in her hair. This is what she hated most about living with 5 other people, you have to be the Flash if you want a hot shower. She quickly washes the stuff out of her hair and turns the tap off. Standing there a moment as the cold air clings to her wet skin.

She grabs her towel and rubs the loose water droplets off her skin, before wrapping herself in it. She heads to the door, opening it to see "Joey" standing there. She steps to her left, so does he. She goes right, so does he. "Oh for fuck's sake" she growls, elbowing past him, and heading for her room, dirty pyjama's in hand. She had already stuffed up the first impression, and there is no changing the past, _In for a penny, in for a pound_ she thought the herself, agreeing that she didn't have to be particularly nice to this man. She walks into her room and slams the door. It's a little messy, a few too many coke cans and empty tea mugs on tables and shelves, along with a small pile of clothes accumulating in the corner. She drops her dirty things into the laundry basket she keeps next to her door, and looks for new clothes. Georgia picks up a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, and sniffing them decides that the jeans are salvageable, but the shirt is past it's use by. She tosses it behind her, in landing perfectly in the basket. Rummaging through the pile again, she produces a white star wars shirt. She snatched the required underwear from the draw and got dressed, still towelling off her wet hair, she went looking for someone to talk to. The only bedroom door open was Tj's. Georgia walks in, flopping down onto Tj's bed, with a moaning sound.

"What's wrong diddums" Tj says, as she brushes some mascara onto her already thick lashes.

" I would prefer if you didn't call me that, you are the ONLY person in this house I am older than." Georgia complains sitting up, so Tj can see her reflection in the mirror. "Eh, all the same. What's wrong?" Tj asks again, picking up a comb and brushing down her fringe.

"You mean beside the fact that I'm 23 years old, with no job, no college degree and bad thumbs from playing video games? No, nothing's wrong" Georgia complains.

"To be fair, it was your own decision not to go to college." she hums in reply, swirling a peachy blush onto her cheeks.

"Yes, but riddle me this, if I did go to college, what would I study? I'm not good at anything" Georgia whines, looking for sympathy where she isn't going to find any this morning. Tj tries to pull her hair back into a plat and fails, it either missing bits out or making it wonky. Georgia stands up and walks up behind her, taking her silky dyed vibrant cherry red hair in her hands and plaiting it for her, clicking in demand of a hair tie.

"Thanks, and you know if you really wanted to. I'm sure you could find something to study." Tj says, getting up to gather her things.

"Gahh where is it?" she says, frantically looking through the draws in her desk.

"Where is what?" Georgia asks.

"My composition book, I can't find it!" Tj exclaims, little does she know it but it's on her nightstand. Georgia picks it up and Frisbee's it across to her. Tj turns and does her best to glare, assuming that Georgia had been hiding it.

"You're all so lucky, you know what you want to do with your lives and are working toward it. Then, there's me." she continues whining, gesturing to herself with a sour face on. " You have music, and you are totally going to be famous, and Tami is studying to be a midwife, which is cool. And Natalie, well, what ever she does she's good at, and then Ella's got the optometry apprenticeship thing and Phebe, well she's doing that history study thing. And then well, there's me I've got diddly squat going for me but hey, you want help with a video game, or need something fixed, I'm your girl." Georgia says at an alarming pace.

"Well I can't help you. If you want to do something do it." Tj barks, clearly fed up with her whining

"I can't" Georgia says, drawing the words out. As she slides off the bed and starts to the door. "I've fractured my motivation" she teases, dodging a pillow that Tj sends her way. She crab walks down the stairs.- Don't ask me why, because I'm not entirely sure. She sat down on the couch, kicking her feet up onto the coffee table and picking up a controller, mentally preparing herself to _Kill some bitches_. When the weight shifts on the couch, she turns scowl at the ready to see "Joey" sitting beside her. She rolls her eyes, returning to the game.

"What are you playing?" he asks overly cheerful-_ eek, happy people make me nauseous._

"Halo." she responds matter of factly, as she selects a gravity hammer in the game.

"Oh… I've never played that before" he replies- _this boy really can't take a hint _

"Well, you're missing out" she sinks deeper into the couch as the countdown begins, trying to ignore his presence.

"O...K… well, I'm Joey" he says extending his hand toward her.

"I know."

"and you are?" he asks- poor boy doesn't know how much she wants to stab him. she grunt as my character gets shot.

"Georgia." she growls smacking my head against the back of the lounge as she dies- in the game. Nothing is that simple.

Phebe comes racing down the stairs, just as Georgia prepares to ram my controller down "Joey's" throat.

"Oh, Georgia. We kind of need the house today. We are studying together." She says, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Oh, I'll just be sitting here, playing this. I won't disturb you." Georgia replies, with a mock sweetness.

"Will you turn the television down to below 25?" she asks

"Now, that is asking far too much. What's the point in having such epic music in a game if you can't hear it?"

"Yes, but the gun shots, and screams are about 10 times louder than the music."

"Fine." She slams her controller down onto the coffee table, and turn the console off as she walks past. She runs up to her room, grabbing her favourite jacket- a worn red leather. And her phone, stuffing it into her pocket with her wallet. She heads back downstairs giving one last bewildered look to Phebe as she walks out the door.

The sun is blinding, well at least to Georgia, others would think it quite enjoyable. She squeezes her eyes shut, raising a hand to shield her face. _Reason number 1 I don't go outside- the sun_ Eventually she adjust, after about five minutes of walking blind. She is so used to moping about in dark rooms. She just walks, no certain destination, just her the street, and that bloody bee. She swats at it scowling. _Reason number 2- nature._ She walks for what feels like days, but is actually only 2 and a half hours. _Is it just me or is that a bloody long time?_ She stares down at her phone _2 and a half hours, that means it's lunchtime. FOOD!_ She scrolls through her contacts stopping it on Ella, she presses call and brings it to her ear.

"What do you want" she yells in answer

"World peace." Georgia replies.

"Seriously what is it?" Ella yells again, obviously annoyed.

"How truly charming of you Ella, I wish to know if you would be so gracious as to join me for lunch?" Georgia says, her voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Fine." she huffs. The faint rustle of papers and some muffled voices can be heard through the phone.

"You are working, you better not be on that fudging phone" it says, Georgia assumes it's Ella's boss Darren, Georgia thinks _He's a pain in the arse_ , and does not hesitate to tell him that, at any given chance.

"Ella?" Georgia says, trying to get her attention "Lube" she continues "cheesecake." she huffs at Ella's lack of response. "Beards" she tries a final time. Who knows if it was the word that sparked her interest or, perhaps just impeccable timing, but she answered.

"Yeah, sorry. Continue."

"Was that Darren? If it is tell him I hate him." Georgia replies and smirks when she hears Ella, repeat her words.

"He says he hates you too."

"Brilliant. So… lunch? Meet you at the diner in 15 minutes?" Without noticing Georgia had stopped walking and was now just standing on the sidewalk.

"Alright, see you then" she says hanging up the phone.

Georgia slides her phone back into her pocket "Rude" she says out loud, earning a judging look from a corporate looking fat man who walks past "Oh go eat a cake factory" she yells at his retreating figure. She walks in the direction of the diner, and the door rings as she walks in. She looks around at the usual suspects. The old couple that eat there every day. A small pack of high school students, on their lunch break and the man, who spends most of his days sitting at the counter and crying. Telling anyone who passes, how he caught his wife in bed with another man. It was quite enthralling watching his slow decline from sanity. Well at least it was for Georgia.

_Table or booth? Pfft_ She thinks to herself before sliding into a vacant booth and looking out the window, just in time to see a group of girly twittery women walk past. Georgia mocks them, flicking her loose hair over her shoulders and giggling. She turns around to see a pair of men staring at her. One with a confused look, the other with a big dopey smile. She raises her eyebrows at them and tilts her head. They were undoubtedly attractive. One was tall, with hair that made her jealous and the other was also tall, just shorter. She doesn't know it yet of course. But these men will change her life. - Sounds ominous doesn't it?

"Urgh, Darren is a jerk" Ella says, pushing past the men and sitting down across from Georgia, who doesn't break eye contact with the shorter one. "He's got me working an extra shift, AND I only have 20 minutes for lunch" she continues to bitch.

"Come on." The taller of the two men says, pushing the other towards a table.

"Oh hey Ella." Georgia says, finally noticing that she's there.

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Most likely no. Hungry?" Georgia says, being distracted again, by a sign. "WAITRESS WANTED" _I could be a waitress. _

"I'm starving, and I have to do my research over lunch, because by the time I get home, I am WAY too tired." Ella continues oblivious to the fact that Georgia is not listening.

"Hey Ella look" she says pointing to the sign

"Sweet, but I already have a job."

"Not you, you moron. Me!"

"Ummm, that's not a good idea" Ella says pausing to laugh a little.

"Why not?"

"Not only are you incredibly clumsy, but you swear like a sailor and have a severe attitude problem. You and customer service, would not be a good combination."

"Not a good combination my arse. Thanks for your opinion anyway." she says, walking up to the counter and ringing the bell. When an old greasy looking woman turns up, she puts on her nicest smile. "I'd like to apply to be your new waitress." she says, her voice sounding as sweet and enticing as she could make it.

"Good, you're hired." she replies, her voice husky, probably from smoking.

"No shit? Really? Cool." Georgia says, shaking her hand.

"You start tomorrow. 9 o'clock."

"nahh, 9 o'clock doesn't really work for me.." she begins in reply. The old scrawny woman clicks her tongue "9 o'clock is a wonderful time. Perfect. I will be here." she finishes before returning to her booth, greeting Ella with a smug smile.

After a while she returns home. After Ella left her, she not even subtly watched the two men, keeping strong eye contact with the shorter of the two, occasionally licking her lips or winking to see his reactions. Which of course was a devilish grin that made a blush rise to Georgia's cheeks. She eventually left to go 'clothes shopping' which in her world fully justifies why she returned home with no new clothes, but many bags of video games and candy.

She tosses the bags on the kitchen counter before grabbing one of the many cans of coke from the fridge and rolling over the back of the lounge, resting the can on her chest and resting. Not sleeping -remember how I said we'd get to that bit. Yeah, she has insomnia. Well sort of, this isn't that relevant at the moment just thought you ought to know. Alright, alright. Back to the story. - The front door opens with a click, disturbing Georgia a little, she raises her hand in a wave, not bothering to check who it is. It's Tami, she was average height, with mental, frizzy dark brown hair, that was almost always pulled back in a bun. She was part Chilean accounting for her dark skin and the slightest hint of an accent that crept through. She put her things away and joined Georgia on the couch, lifting Georgia's legs and draping them over the back of the lounge, so she had a place to sit.

"How was your day?" Georgia asks, not arguing about her new position.

"It was good, long and stressful but good." she replies, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels absently.

"Bringing new lives into the world, I bet it's rewarding." Georgia chuckles, opening her coke can and drinking some with what she'd surely describe as _Pure Skill_

"What about you, anything interesting happen?"

" I got kicked out this morning, then went to lunch with Ella and stared at some very attractive men." she began, pausing to take another sip. "Oh yeah, I got a job. Don't really want it. Mainly got it to prove a point to Ella. Damn me and my incapability of being wrong." Tami chuckled, settling for a program called Dr. Sexy M.D. Georgia being her usual and totally mature self, made gagging noises as Tami relaxes after a long and busy day. It continues like this for a further 10 minutes.

Georgia eventually progressed into fake vomiting.

"For Christ sakes Georgia, you have the emotional maturity of a blueberry scone. " she finally snaps.

"I am flattered that you think so highly of my maturity. I would have said a gnat, but no takesy backsey's"

"Can you just be quiet, I'm trying to watch!" Tami says, her voice raised.

One by one the girls return home and join them in the living room, to watch Dr. Sexy MD, some out of humour, like Natalie and Georgia. Others, out of confusion, like Ella and others out of boredom- Tj. The credits roll and Georgia sits up, slapping Tami on the face.

"What the hell was that for?" she shouts caressing her reddening cheek

"You are brilliant you know that" Georgia began, "and a coward. You are a brilliant coward." she goes to slap Tami again but this time her wrist is caught. Tami is playing along.

"You want to give me one good reason, why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Beil?" she says. Georgia scrambles to think of a reply.

"One reason?" she says, keeping her eyes locked on Tami's. "You're not Doctor Sexy. You an… imposter" all the girls gasp flinging their arms over their foreheads in that way old film stars used to do before they fainted. Then of course they erupted into laughter. "Joey" enters the room, a ring of sweat around the collar of his tight fit black t-shirt.

"What's so funny?" he says, pulling his ear buds out of his ears. He had clearly just been for a run.

"Jesus, do you live here now or something" Georgia says sarcastically, flopping back, her head hitting into the armrest of the couch with a thud.

"Actually yeah. Didn't Phebe tell you?" he replies, seeming calm. All the girls see the clench of her fists, the small nose twitch and the rolling of her eyes, the tell tale signs, that Georgia is pissed off. They sit waiting in fear, _What is she going to do_

"Phebe get your ass down here NOW" Georgia screams at the top of her voice, she is greeted the sound of heels clanging against the wood upstairs.

"What is it?" Phebe asks swinging into the room, giving Joey a small nod and smile.

"You let that live here, without consulting me. Also when the hell did this happen. You met him what, last night? Moving a bit fast aren't we?" Georgia says, seeming to be the only one questioning it.

"You said yourself I don't need your permission." Phebe retorts

"For him to stay a night. But moving in, fuck Phebe. That's not cool." Georgia shouts, pausing to take a breath "You're the ONLY one here that knows him, he could be a serial killer or a rapist or a vampire or something. And I don't like him, even if he doesn't kill me, there is a great chance I will kill him, because frankly he gives me the shits." She stands up, swinging her feet over Tami's head and onto the ground. "In fact, I don't think anyone here likes him" she says smugly.

"I like him" Tj says brightly, raising her hand

"Shut up, I'm making a point, and besides you don't count. You like everyone" it's true. Tj was always happy and friendly. I don't think she's ever met someone who she doesn't like.

"He's staying" Phebe yells, crossing her arms.

"No, he's not." Georgia shouts in reply.

"YES HE IS"

"NO. Phebe darling, I love you and all. But I am tired, and when I'm not tired, I'm sick. I am sick and tired. Sick and tired of all your shit" Georgia says, pointing around the room, to make sure everyone knows they are included.

"Perhaps, if you slept, you'd be neither sick nor tired" Natalie points out.

"Can it four eyes" she yells at Natalie, who simply adjusts her blue rimmed glasses.

"He is staying, and that is final" Phebe says, walking right up to Georgia. She is slightly taller than her already, and the heels just make the difference bigger.

"Fine, your boyfriend can stay. But don't blame me, if I do end up killing him." Georgia says storming out of the room and up the stairs. She showers quickly and pours herself into bed _please can I sleep tonight. Please_. No such luck, so after 8 hours of trying and failing to sleep, she gets up and trudges down stairs, falling onto the lounge to watch some television. She flicks through the channels, nothing is on. Well something's on, but nothing worth watching. Mainly late night shopping. It kind of works, because she has the urge to pick up the phone and order Magic fingers- a vibrating bed system, but she wasted all her money. So she just lays there, not watching anything important and not exactly paying attention.

* * *

**Hey there, nice to see you got so far through it. I must say I'm proud and flattered. So, listen here. Do you like Harry Potter? Yes? You have great taste. Also perhaps you should check out the Harry Potter fic I helped write with my friend A-Girl-Of-Dark-Angels (The characters are very similar only younger.) Of you pop, go have a looksey, there's a good munchkin. Hope you return to read the next chapter. Tah Rah.**

**Oh yeah, the link. Right. s/9863620/1/Our-Crazy-Life-First-year There you go. Enough shameless cross promotion now. I swear it. Cross my hearts.**


End file.
